Rosmarinic acid is a polyphenol found in a number of natural sources including rosemary, oregano, marjoram, thyme, peppermint, comfrey, parsley, balm, sage, hyssop, basil, lavender etc. These plants have been reported as herbal remedies with antioxidant, anti-inflammatory, anticarcinogenic, and hepatoprotective properties. These biological effects have been related to the presence of polyphenols, notably rosmarinic acid, flavones, and flavanols which were identified in rosemary leaves, for instance.
There is no way described in the art as to how to improve the biological effects of compositions comprising rosmarinic acid or plant extracts comprising said rosmarinic acid.
There thus remains a need to improve the biological effects of compositions comprising rosmarinic acid or plant extracts comprising said rosmarinic acid and derivatives thereof.